Billy Sabes
Billy is one of the three leading protagonists in Obsolete Souls™. Billy is a pacifist that is always being forced to push his limits, but still finds ways to keep a smile in a bad situation. He doesn't like to fight, but always feels the need to defend someone. His best way to go about it is to avoid confrontation, but somehow bad situations always find him. When Billy was 6, his parents abandoned him. He was quickly taken in by the Duphaine family, and grew up in the city of Stobon with Denzel. As Billy got older, he grew more curious about why his parents abandoned him. He quickly learned that it was because they were deeply involved in organized crime, so he stopped looking into it to avoid causing trouble for anyone. Well, at least until Denzel found a potential lead on Billy's parents hiding out in the town of Lestormine years later. - (obsoletesouls.com, 2018) Profile Appearance Billy is a young adult with short brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a soft red hat, and usually lets his hair flow from underneath it. He also wears a dark blue shirt with a bright red jacket sporting white flames along the bottom of it's trim. He wears black gloves, black pants, and some stylish red shoes. Billy's original outfit before the time-skip consisted of a green shirt over a black long sleeve undershirt with blue pants, and brown shoes. When Billy reaches his max power as a Nebrajin he removes his jacket, and becomes surrounded in a hot blue aura as his eye color turns red. Personality Billy is introduced as a mildly timid character, but is adventurous and ambitious enough to take part in the journey to find his missing parents. Billy tends to stay positive, and maintains a happy appearance in the beginning of the game as well. After facing many treacherous events, and being in constant peril, Billy slowly begins to change. His pacifist nature drastically changes after Tamara's kidnapping. By the time Billy traveled to Belial's Hovel, he seemed to be a completely different person. He became easily angered, pessimistic, and developed a mind for fighting his enemies to the death. By the end of the game his rage and sorrow begin to fully shape his personality. Since his youth, Billy has had a strong bond with Denzel and the Duphaine family. Along his journey his friendship extended to Alex, and the other Insignificants. Billy was especially close with Tamara, and his bond with Tamara grew as they trained with Prince during the Span of Distinction. Billy grew to value his friendship with the other Insignificants over time, but he had a slight dislike for Phalle. There were many characters that Billy disliked much more than Phalle on the other hand. Billy was quickly building a friendship with Zach, but after the events on the Cimmerian Billy began to dislike him. Billy made friends with Dana, and Denzel while they were kids in Stobon. However, after Dana's reveal in Ravinan, and assault on his friend, Billy developed a strong dislike for Dana which eventually extended to E.R.I.C, and Sheldon. Deep in Billy's heart he also had a burning hatred for Edge, Dig Furn, and Zadroga. Story (contains spoilers) Billy and Denzel reach Lestormine and continue to follow their information on the Sabes' whereabouts. The two of them make the soon to be life changing decision of stopping by the Lestormine Pub upon their arrival. When Billy and Denzel enter the Pub they walk by Dig Furn. After passing Dig Furn they head to the bar, and take a seat next to Edge and Innocent. They have a small conversation about where to stay for the night, and Edge buys them their drinks for 30 minutes. After Billy and Denzel finish their drinks at the pub they head over to an inn at Edge's recommendation. Billy and Denzel enter the inn, and they check into a room with a treasure chest in it. Upon opening the treasure chest they find Sir Adon's corpse stuffed inside. One of the inn staff members sees them open the chest, and immediately leaves to tell authorities that Billy and Denzel have committed murder. Billy and Denzel are quickly apprehended, and placed in the Lestormine prison to await execution. Due to the King of Lestormine's failure to maintain the quality of the Lestormine prison, Billy and Denzel fall through the floor of their prison cell. They use this opportunity to escape from Lestormine into Acadia. After Billy arrives in Acadia he accepts that they've become fugitives and pitches the idea of fleeing the Kingdom as a whole. They decide to stay at the inn inside Acadia until midnight, so they can flee in the darkness. However, when Billy and Denzel go to the Acadia inn they encounter Alex and Tosen for the first time. Fortunately for them, Tosen decides that they aren't worth the trouble at this point, and he takes his leave with Alex. Billy and Denzel hide at Acadia's inn until midnight, and then proceed to flee through the night. They come across Dana (an old friend of theirs from Stobon) who is lying in the grass covered in blood. They ask Dana for a boat, and he tells them that their best bet is to find one around Lestormine castle. Dana travels with Billy and Denzel for a brief moment until the three of them encounter Alex and Tosen. Alex and Tosen chase Dana into the castle, so Billy and Denzel give chase to make sure their friend will be okay (and also to secure the boat). Once inside Billy and Denzel lose track of the others. They wander the castle until they come across Dana, dead, in the castle basement. Billy and Denzel assume Tosen is the assailant. Upon venturing further into the castle, Billy and Denzel meet Alex again. Alex confirms their suspicions of Tosen killing Dana, the three of them battle a fierce spirit known as The End, and then they proceed to escape the castle by jumping into a water chute in the basement. Billy passes out in the water as it pushes him out into the sea. When he awakens, he finds himself inside the bottom of a ship with a man named Zach. Billy befriends Zach and the two of them begin to explore the ship (the Cimmerian). Upon exploring the ship, Billy and Zach meet Cody, Jen, and Tamara. Tamara tells Billy that she's been lost at sea for weeks, and that they're low on food. The Cimmerian is then ambushed by a mass of Sea Haegans. After the Sea Haegans are dealt with, a worn vessel steered by Edge and Hope approaches the Cimmerian. Edge and Hope board the Cimmerian, but they are immediately contested by Cody. Edge strikes fear into the group by killing Cody. After the horrific display Edge begins demanding absurd requests for their ship, and knowledge of the Dauphinius Stone and the Galaxy Kites. Edge willingly lets Billy, Jen, Tamara, and Zach go to the lower parts of the ship to discuss their next course of action in private. Amidst devising a plan, they are intercepted by Hope as she proposes to help them escape from Edge. However, Jen easily sees through Hope's deception, and the two of them skirmish. Billy, Tamara, and Zach proceed to the deck of the ship to confront Edge. Once they find Edge, they battle him until the Cimmerian reaches land. Upon reaching land Edge reveals that he was holding back and just "messing around". Zach uses light gamia to turn invisible, and flee from battling a more serious Edge. As Zach disappears, Jen appears to help Billy and Tamara battle Edge. Edge easily beats Billy and Tamara, but Jen proves to be a challenge for him. Hope stops them from fighting any further by telling Edge that they have more important matters to tend to. Edge and Hope sail away with the Cimmerian as Jen helps Billy and Tamara recuperate. After they get themselves together, Jen takes Billy and Tamara to her brother Prince. They stay with Prince at an unknown location in Stobon for 3 months. After the Span of Distinction the King of Lestormine makes a public announcement for a "special" speech that he plans to deliver at the Stobon International Center. Billy and Tamara travel with Prince to the S.I.C to see the speech at Tamara's request. The event quickly turns into a disaster after Denzel Duphaine is successfully framed for assassinating Queen Taiza on stage. Billy watches Denzel escape the Stobon International Center and quickly pursues him to the docks outside of the city. At the docks Billy finds Denzel with Prince, Tamara, Trent, Alex, and Ian. Prince reluctantly invites everyone inside of his submarine to discuss their current situations before departing to Jervachen. After riding in Prince's submarine, Billy travels with the group as an Insignificant to Jervachen. Prince leaves the group in Jervachen and tells them to find Titania. Denzel leads off to find Titania, so Billy follows him along with the rest of the group. On their journey to find Titania, the Insignificants are intercepted by the group Litilnumia. The Insignificants battle with Litilnumia, and in the process Tamara is kidnapped as the rest of the group is defeated. Trent expresses a new urgency in finding Titania. Trent reveals that Titania is their older sister and she is also the Queen of Treblem. With the Queen's help, they believe that they should be able to rescue Tamara. Once the team finds Titania in Treblem, they are all arrested except for Trent. Alex is exclusively released, because Trent uses his ties to Titania to save Alex from potential execution. Alex gets angry with Trent for only speaking on her behalf instead of everybody's, and refuses to stand for what she believes to be injustice. After deeply scolding Trent, Alex was able to have him convince Titania to give Billy, Denzel, and Ian a private hearing for their freedom. Of course, this was with the expectation that Billy, Denzel, and Ian would be processed for execution anyway. However, once Titania learned that they were sent to her castle by Prince, she decided to keep them alive as long as they choose to remain hidden in her castle. Alex and the Insignificants remained in Titania's castle for the day, but fled in the middle of the night after reflecting on the involvement of Titania's kingdom. Billy continued to travel as an Insignificant to Ravinan castle where he partnered up with Alex to face off against Litilnumia for the 2nd time. Expecting the King of Ravinan to be behind Litilnumia, Billy is shocked as he sees Edge sitting in the King of Ravinan's throne. Tension in the throne room escalated quickly as everyone prepared to fight. Before the battle begins, Dana appears and reveals to Billy that it was actually Alex who stabbed him instead of Tosen. Hope also appears as a member of Litilnumia. Alex and Billy are badly beaten by 6 fighters in the room. Fortunately Denzel, Prince, and Titania enter the throne room in time to save Alex and Billy. (At this time Trent quietly leaves the scene with Tosen to an unknown location.) A day after the events at Ravinan castle, Alex, Billy, Denzel, and Ian are introduced to Sheldon (a man who claims to be a Zarragorian). Sheldon tells them of a dangerous Zarragorian that plans on returning the universe. This leads to Billy being tasked with traveling to New Egypt in search of the Dauphinius Stone alongside Denzel and Prince. The three of them quickly take off for New Egypt, and upon their arrival they encounter a merchant that's looking for a jewel thief that apparently stole the Dauphinius Stone. Billy, Denzel, and Prince split up to search New Egypt for the thief. Billy and Prince come up short in their search, but later Denzel brings them to the supposed thief. The thief they find is a girl named Phalle, but Phalle informs them that she's also looking for the thief, because the criminal is actually Phalle's sister. Phalle tells them that her sister most likely escaped to Haytii, so Billy, Denzel, and Prince grab Phalle and leave for Haytii. In Haytii they find Phalle's sister, Empsa, who happens to be a member of Litilnumia. They chase Empsa through Haytii's jungle, and into the tunnels below. Inside of the tunnels they come across Master Sheehan instead of Empsa. Billy, Denzel, Prince, and Phalle have a battle with Sheehan, but Sheehan gives up after he finds the skirmish to be a waste of time. Sheehan leaves the tunnel, and shortly after the ground underneath Billy collapses, plunging the 4 Insignificants into darkness. In the darkness they find an abnormal glow coming from a stone in the ground. They believe this to be the Dauphinius Stone, so they take it and return to Stobon. Once they return, all current members of the Insignficants are called together for a meeting by Diderot. At the meeting they meet Kohiid, and learn of Tosen's plan to resurrect Thorg with his siblings. Billy, not sure of where his close friend Tamara is, had to wait patiently for her to return to Stobon. Diderot, Denzel, Jen, and Prince went off to battle Tamara, Titania, Tosen, and Trent to stop the resurrection of Thorg. Fortunately the Duphaine's were successful, and they returned to Stobon with Tamara, Trent, Titania, and Tosen. Billy along with the other Insignificants gladly reunite with Trent, and Tamara. This also allowed Tamara to reunite with Phalle (who she previously believed was deceased). After Phalle catches up with Tamara, she confronts Billy about his failure to protect Tamara on the Cimmerian, and his failure to protect Tamara from Litilnumia. This reminds Billy of the time that Edge referred to him as "someone who doesn't have the power to change things" at Ravinan castle. Billy wallows in sadness until Diderot calls everyone together for another meeting. This time, Tosen speaks to confirm Sheldon's beliefs of Litilnumia resurrecting the dangerous Zarragorian (Zadroga) into the universe. Billy along with the rest of the Insignificants head back to Ravinan for a 3rd battle against Litilnumia. When they reach the Ravinan throne room it twists into a strange area with an open baskor. Billy and the Insignificants move through the baskor and into Belial's Hovel to search for Litilnumia, but upon entering, the Insignificants become separated. This leads everyone into dangerous situations where they are easily defeated by each member of Litilnumia. Billy faces off against the cyborg E.R.I.C. Upon being defeated, Billy is reminded of his failure to defeat his enemies once again. Billy wakes up on a bed in the Yachtty's recovery room. When Billy recuperates he learns of Denzel's death at the hands of Litilnumia, and sees the horrible conditions of his friends. A few days after his recovery, Jen passes away as well due to her failure to recover from her battle with Titania. Billy sinks into a deep depression, but some of the pressure is lifted after Denzel returns to Stobon from the center-verse. Now with Denzel bearing a new power from Dasphelle, and a revised plan of attack from Diderot and Sheldon, the Insignificants gain enough morale to challenge Litilnumia one last time. Billy enters Belial's Hovel with the team once again. Billy faces off against E.R.I.C, but this time he is successful. In E.R.I.C's final moments he tells Billy that he's too late to stop Zadroga's resurrection. After E.R.I.C's defeat, Billy meets up with Denzel so that the two of them can head to Zadroga's coffin in Belial's Happy Place. Once Billy and Denzel reach Belial's Happy Place they find Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle standing in front of Edge. Billy and Denzel join them and prepare to battle Edge as well. As this is what Billy truly believes to be his last encounter with Edge, he gathers his thoughts about the events in Lestormine, and realizes that the experience there was too ludicrous to be an act of chance. Edge tells Billy that he was in Lestormine to meet with Dig Furn at the Pub to close on a deal. Dig Furn was planning to eliminate the Sabes family, so he could become the new king of the underworld. To make sure that there weren't any loose ends, he needed someone to get rid of their only son, Billy. Edge caught wind of Dig Furn's plan, and proposed to get rid of Billy in exchange for Dig Furn's Galaxy Kite. The only issue was that they didn't know how to find Billy (although Stobon was often suspected), and they had no knowledge of his appearance. Billy happening to enter the Pub when he did was merely a coincidence. After Edge talked with Billy and Denzel in the Pub, he slowly figured out who Billy was. Afterwards, Edge told Innocent to tell Hope (who previously murdered Sir Adon for a Galaxy Kite he kept around his neck) to hide Adon's body in the bottom of the Lestormine Inn. Edge has his story cut short by Phalle, and the battle begins. They fight Edge until he is seemingly defeated. Afterwards, Zach enters the Hovel. As Zach enters the Hovel, Edge becomes ecstatic. Zach raises his arms over his head, and in a horrid burst of energy his skin explodes off of his body, and he takes the form of an entirely different man. It is then revealed that as long as Sheldon has been roaming Earth Alpha, Zadroga has also been roaming Earth Alpha under the guise of Zach. All hope is lost as the remaining Insignificants realize that Litilnumia has successfully completed the resurrection. Zadroga kills Edge, and then proceeds up a long staircase into a twisted darkness. Denzel pitches a back up plan that Sheldon came up with for this exact situation. Alex, Billy, Denzel, Kohiid, and Phalle attempt to battle Zadroga, but they are easily defeated. Zadroga begins to draw power from the universe to strengthen his body, but Zadroga failed to realize that he was strengthening the Insignificants as well. Zadroga moves deeper through the twisted darkness into outer space, but Alex, Billy, and Denzel give chase. The three of them ascend to new heights with their gamic energy and battle Zadroga one more time. Alex, Billy, and Denzel manage to mix their gamic energy into a blast strong enough to launch Zadroga across space and into a baskor. The side of the baskor that Zadroga entered through was destroyed by the gamic energy that sent him into it. Alex, Billy, and Denzel have successfully managed to trap Zadroga in the center-verse -- out of the universe -- while eliminating Litilnumia's leader. All seems well for a brief moment, but the moment is quickly ruined by 3 intense bursts of energy. The 1st burst of energy was from a massive beam of light that emerged from the collapsing baskor. The other 2 bursts were from Alex and Billy. Alex and Billy had their Nebrajin status reach it's peak breaking point due to the energy Zadroga pumped into them from the universe. Billy, completely unaware that he was even a Nebrajin, turned to Alex only to see her bursting with the same energy. As they're both in the final moments of their lives, Alex quickly grabs Billy's hand, and gives him the Nebrajin remedy that she got from Trent. Alex forces Billy to take the remedy, and tells him that this is her way of apologizing for her lie about stabbing Dana. Alex's Nebrajin energy consumes her, and she dies in a massive explosion that launches Billy across Belial's Happy Place. As Billy lies on the ground in pain, he sees Denzel coming over to help him up. Seconds before Denzel can grab Billy's hand, the beam of light that raced out of the crumbling baskor strikes Denzel through the heart, and turns him into a Soul Sphere. Angry and confused, Billy picks up the Soul Sphere, and walks toward the exit of Belial's Happy Place. Kohiid finds Billy, and escorts him out of the Hovel. After the Hovel is exited, Billy returns to Nebra-tech. Billy explains to Phalle how Denzel became trapped inside of the Soul Sphere, and how Alex sacrificed herself to save him. The next day, Phalle gathers Billy, Kohiid, and Prince together for a meeting at Aki's grave. At the meeting Billy speaks out to say that he's going to kill Dig Furn, and that he wants nothing to do with any of the Insignificants ever again. Billy no longer wanted to consider any of them as his friends, and he left that as his good bye. With rage and sorrow in his heart, Billy set out on his own journey away from his remaining friends to seek solo revenge against Dig Furn. Gameplay In combat, Billy has high defensive capabilities and moderate strength. Billy is a''' "Fisticuff" fighter. He can equip '"''Light Armor", "Small Shields", '''and "Fancy Clothes".' --- (Billy's attributes after the time skip.)'' --- Billy's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Billy's theme song is respectively titled Billy's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. His song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST, and during his Max Universe special move. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/billys-theme Gallery Billy Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Billy from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Billy Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Billy from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Billy Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Billy from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Billy Gallery Concept Color.png|Artwork of Billy from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Billy Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Billy from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Billy Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Billy from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Billy Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Billy from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Billy in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Billy in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com